


Seventh Year: The Reylo HP Microfic Collection

by Andrina_Nightshade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All our favourite characters as students and teachers, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, Dueling, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, No Pregnancy, Reylo at Hogwarts, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, Soft teenage pining and angst, Some brief discussion of childhood neglect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrina_Nightshade/pseuds/Andrina_Nightshade
Summary: Collection of my HP-themed Reylo microfics based on prompts from the @reylomicrofics account. Teenage pining, sweetness and romance abound!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Hex

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Since the autumn, I've been producing a series of Twitter microfics featuring Rey and Ben in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. What started out as single-Tweet story has grown into an evolving AU full of teenage angst, pining and romance. It's sweet and utterly self-indulgent (and a complete departure from my usual angst-ridden fare) but I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This exists in a slightly different AU to my other HP-themed Reylo fic [A Memory of Sandalwood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435511/chapters/67066813), which I am hoping to update next week if the muse cooperates. And who knows, maybe one day I'll write a multi-chapter Reylo at Hogwarts story... ;)

When Professor Tano walks into her Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, she is followed by a familiar man in a flamboyant blue cloak.

The class breaks into excited whispers at the sight of Lando Calrissian, former Auror and international duelling champion.

Ben is just delighted to see his Uncle Lando again.

That happiness lasts about five minutes, until Professor Tano announces that this will be a practical lesson, and advises them to pair up. Phasma, his normal duelling partner, is down with dragon pox.

As is Rey's usual partner Rose Tico.

_Uh oh..._

Professor Tano practically has to push them together, and they hop awkwardly from foot to foot before they assume the duelling stance.

All the while, Uncle Lando watches with a bemused expression.

Rey has always been a talented witch - Ben had been astonished to learn she was Muggleborn, for she had seemed so comfortable in the magical world. She is quick to deflect his Impediment Jinx; but her Full Body-Bind Curse equally falls away at his shielding spell.

And that split second distraction was all it took for her to gain the upper hand.

_"Titillando!"_ She shouts, and Ben stumbles back as the Tickling Hex takes hold. He squirmed as ghostly purple hands assault him.

But he still has the composure to fire the same hex back at her, until they are both rolling on the classroom floor and cackling with laughter.

That is, until Professor Tano lifts their mutual hexes with an annoyed huff.

And, once Ben has wiped away his tears of laughter, he realises that the whole class is staring at them.

Heat floods both their cheeks, and they shuffle back to their respective desks without making eye contact.

Once class is dismissed, Lando grips Ben's elbow and pulls him aside. They exchange a few pleasantries, and only when the corridor is deserted does his Uncle say with a wink, "Your girlfriend is quite the dueller."

Ben splutters, and wishes the floor would collapse and swallow him whole. "Rey's not my-" A full bellied laugh escapes Lando. "Then what are you waiting for? She's clearly smitten, as are you." He pats Ben on the shoulder. "Good luck, kid."

And he disappears around the corner, leaving Ben with a strange hope blossoming in his chest.


	2. Superstition

The wind gnawed Ben to the bone, and he huddled deeper into his cloak. For the third time that morning, he began to question his sense and sanity in embarking on this little errand.

He had spotted a cluster of white heather near Chewie's hut this morning. Whilst he was a Ravenclaw through and through - and thus, held little regards for superstition and such like - perhaps a slice of good luck might be in order.

And picking heather was infinitely easier (and less suspicious) than brewing Felix Felicis.

He had spent the last few days mulling over Uncle Lando's words. Doubt had already taken root in his mind. Even if Rey _did_ like him - and the notion caused a pleasant squirm in his belly - Ben lacked the easy charm of the other boys. How in Merlin's name did one approach one's friendly rival-turned-unrequited crush, and simply ask them out?

So engrossed in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the figure hunched over the cluster until he collided with her. So much for luck...

"Picking flowers, Solo?" Rey teases as he helps her to her feet.

At least they had not toppled into the heather itself. He swallows; tries to channel his Uncle's suaveness. "Only a specific type."

It's meant to sound flirtatious. But, given the sceptical look on Rey's face, he probably sounded like an idiot. Ben runs a hand through his hair in frustration. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Oh." She shrugs, and worries the hem of her threadbare jumper between her gloved fingers. "You'll think I'm being silly..." she trails off. "

I won't," he says earnestly.

"Well, when I was a little girl... I read about white heather and how its supposed to be good luck. Figured I could use some."

His curiosity piques. "For anything in particular?"

"We're seventh years, Ben," she says with an exaggerated eye roll. "I'd like to actually pass my N.E.W.T.s, you know."

He laughs, and that coaxes the tiniest smile from her. They gather a few sprigs each and head back to the castle as clouds swirl overheard.

"You know, in all the years I've been at Hogwarts," Rey says quietly, "I'm always finding something new and wonderful."

Her eyes are mournful. As stressed as she is for their upcoming exams (as is he), perhaps the idea of leaving this place, this cocoon from the rest of the world, is infinitely more frightening to her.

Of course he's heard the rumours; seen the fraying secondhand clothes she turned up with as a wide-eyed and nervous first year. How no one ever came to collect her at Kings' Cross every summer. How she spends every Christmas with either Rose Tico or Finn Storm's family. Hogwarts is more than just a school to her. This place is security.

This is her home.

"Anyway," she deflects, "What were you doing picking heather? I thought Ben Solo didn't believe in superstitions?"

His throat goes suddenly dry. "I don't. Not usually, at least."

If she finds his answer vague, she doesn't say. She shivers, and nestles closer into her too thin cloak. If he is cold... then she must be freezing.

Maybe the heather tucked into his pocket makes him bold. He tugs on her hand, and opens his fur-lined cloak, and pulls her into its warmth.

Pressed close to her, even as the wind whips his hair into his eyes and nips at his exposed ears, he feels content.

"Don't worry about exams, Rey," he murmurs into her hair. "You're brilliant, and you work incredibly hard. You'll ace them."

She smiles. "Thanks, Ben."

And together they walk back to the castle.

As the approach the doorway, she reluctantly distangles herself from his cloak and his warmth. Nervousness has crept into their easy cameraderie.

"I'll see you in Potions later," Rey says.

Her eyes dart furtively around, and she stands on her tiptoes to quickly brush her lips against his cheek, before she hurries towards the Great Hall.

stands in the entrance, mouth agape.

Perhaps lucky white heather is a superstition he could fully embrace again...


	3. Bat

About five minutes after kissing Ben Solo's cheek in the entrance hall, all of Rey's courage had evaporated and she wondered what in Merlin's name had possessed her to do that.

Well, not entirely...

It has been evident to her for some weeks - no, _months_ \- that she has been attracted to him. And, in typical Gryffindor fashion, she had acted with courage rather than sense. And now, she would have to face him in a few hours.

But why now?

Again, the answer was obvious. He had been so kind and solicitous, sharing his cloak with her when he realised she was shivering. That didn't mean he felt the same as her - merely that he was a decent human being beneath that aloof facade.

She gets to Potions early, and tries to resolutely avoid looking at him when he slips into the classroom a few minutes later.

Eventually, she breaks. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots his shoulders sagging.

Luckily, she is spared from further thoughts of Ben Solo when Professor Skywalker commences their lesson.

Rey has never taken such detailed notes during a class before.

When it comes to the practical aspect of the lesson, they are instructed to make the Potion of Dreamless Sleep. Rey is rather too vigorous in the chopping of her bats wings. Her eyes drift towards Ben, who is currently muttering an incantation over his cauldron, his brow furrowed in concentration... 

And her inattention leads to her slicing her forefinger. She swears, and suddenly there are fifteen pairs of eyes upon her. Including Ben's.

Professor Skywalker swoops in with a quick flourish of his wand and seals off the wound.

"A little more care in future, Miss Niima," he deadpans. "Mr Solo, since you appear to be almost finished, would you please do the chivalrous things and escort Miss Niima to the Hospital Wing?"

Rey splutters an excuse about being fine, but Professor Skywalker merely shakes his head. "Just a precaution. Wouldn't want you to faint from blood loss en route." He then winks at her.

The class erupts into whispers as soon as she and Ben have left the room.

They walk in silence along the corridor for a few moments, before Rey stops suddenly. "You don't have to, you know," she says, assuredly looking anywhere but at him.

A sigh escapes him. "I don't mind, Rey." She looks up, sees him swallow nervously and run a hand through his hair. "Listen, about this morning..."

Her heart sinks, and she waits for his astonishment, unable to meet his eyes.

But suddenly a warm hand has grasped hers, and the thumb of his free hand rubs the apple of her cheek.

His eyes are filled with softness and wonder when she looks up at him.

Time freezes around them. Rey feels a growing hope and confidence, and lets her eyelids flutter closed as she moves onto her tiptoes. Their lips hover a breath apart.

But before they can seal their kiss, a voice tears into their reverie.

"Solo! Niima!" A reedy voice barks.

Ben and Rey spring apart guiltily and Professor Pryde, the head of Slytherin House, glares at them.

"Canoodling in the hallways is not permitted - especially as I know you should both be in Potions right now. Ten points from both your Houses. And give me one good reason why I shouldn't give you both - separate, I hasten to add - detentions this evening for your truancy."

"I cut myself in Potions, Sir," Rey says, trying to ignore the flush on her face or the thundering of her heartbeat. "Professor Skywalker asked Ben to take me to the Hospital Wing."

Pryde raises an eyebrow. "Well, I see no need for your clumsiness to affect anyone's education other than your own. Mr Solo, return to your lessons, and I shall escort Miss Niima in your stead."

Ben shuffles away awkwardly, their mutual disappointment a tangible thing.

And Rey glares at Pryde's back, his long cloak fluttering like bats wings as he leads her to the Hospital Wing.


	4. Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA The One Where They Kiss...

Ben spent the next few hours somewhere between mystified and frustrated. His lips remembered the warmth of her breath against them, before their aborted kiss.

Just another reason to hate Professor Pryde, he thought savagely.

Potions passed in a blur. Lunchtime was spent scanning dark heads over at the Gryffindor table for her. When she did not appear, Ben frowned. Her injury had been relatively minor - was she still in the Hospital Wing?

Rey finally appeared (albeit a few minutes late) for Transfiguration. Professor Jade murmured a comment about tardiness, but the wink she gave Ben suggested that Luke (and probably Lando too) had clearly filled her in on a few details...

He was going to _kill_ his uncles...

Unfortunately, today's lesson was purely didactic, and Ben had no chance to speak with Rey.

When class finished, Rose had looped her arm through Rey's and dragged her to the dining hall before Ben could approach.

He didn't linger long enough for Aunt Mara to tease him.

Over dinner, he was deaf to Tai's attempts to make conversation, simply poking at his food and waiting until he saw Rey prepare to leave.

This was madness. This was utterly creepy behaviour. But the memory of her half-lidded eyes, the warmth of her body so close...

_"Faint heart never won fair lady, kid,"_ Uncle Lando's voice purred in his mind.

So, when Rey stood up, Ben followed, nearly knocking over a goblet of pumpkin juice in his haste. He murmured an apology to Tai, who merely sighed in exasperation.

Rey was halfway along the corridor before Ben caught up to her.

"How's your hand?" He asked.

She half-smiled and held it up. "Five fingers still attached."

"That's good, I suppose." As soon as the words left his mouth, Ben cringed. Clearly, the infamous Solo charm had skipped a generation.

But instead of being affronted, Rey actually giggled; a wonderful melodious sound that filled him with the confidence that had hitherto evaporated.

As her laughter faded, she stepped closer and snaked her arms around his waist. "Do you want to pick up where we left off earlier?"

Ben nodded, his mouth strangely dry.

Two sets of eyes darted around the darkened corridor, making sure they were definitely alone this time, before Rey went onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

_She tastes of pumpkin juice,_ he thought numbly, before realising that he should respond in kind.

He kissed her slowly, cautiously, even as his heart thundered in his chest. She sighed against his mouth, and his confidence grew.

They kissed until their lungs burned for air, but even as their lips parted, Rey wound a hand through his hair to keep him close.

"Does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked with a teasing smile.

Ben nodded, filled with an unfamiliar lightness. "Are you asking me out, Niima?"

She stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Indeed I am, Solo."

His agreement came not with words, but another kiss, this time with growing confidence.

Seventh year wasn't turning out so bad after all.


	5. Treat

That first week, they grab moments alone when they can. Hurried kisses in corridors between lessons; early morning walks by the lake, both of them huddled beneath Ben’s cloak; and even a few trips to the owlery, enduring the inquisitive looks of Artoo, the family tawny owl.

But Saturday is both Hallowe’en, and a Hogsmeade weekend. Finally, he and Rey might get some privacy, without enduring the risk of being caught by Pryde again, the frigid autumn air, or the stench of bird droppings every time he wants to kiss her.

Since that first kiss, the floodgates have opened and he wants to do it all the time. And what better place for a first date than Hogsmeade? He wants to treat her, spoil her, woo her…

Except she’s his first girlfriend, and he has absolutely no idea how to do it.

Ben’s first approach is to ask Phasma for advice. Her response to his news that he and Rey are a couple is met with ire.

“I bet five galleons it would take you until Christmas to ask her out!” she snaps. “Losing is bad enough, but losing to Dameron…” She shakes her head.

(Apparently some of their fellow seventh years have been gambling on whether Ben and Rey would ever get together; he is so nervous at the prospect of mucking up their date that he forgets to be indignant at being the subject of such a wager.)

Thankfully, he is paired with Rose Tico in Herbology - whilst he would prefer to work with Rey, he doubts he would get much work done with her so close - and spends the lesson wheedling as much information about Rey’s likes and dislikes as he can from a rather bemused Rose.

===

When Saturday morning comes, he meets Rey in the Entrance Hall. He has lain awake all night, half-delirious with the euphoria that she is finally his girlfriend. They share a carriage to Hogsmeade, and she gently tries to cajole out of him their plans for the day.

The Three Broomsticks, and even (jokingly, or so he hopes) the Hog’s Head all come up as possible destinations. But Ben remains steadfast in his desire to surprise her.

Luckily, Rey is very amenable to kisses as a distraction technique.

Once they arrive in the village, her eyes widen as he directs her towards Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop. It’s garish pink exterior has been enchanted orange and black for Hallowe’en, and eerie-faced pumpkins and turnips stare at them from the window. They find seats in a far corner of the shop, away from prying eyes and ears from a few of their classmates. Cobwebs dangle overhead, and they joke about ending up with spiders in their hair - or worse, their food.

It feels sweet, intimate; as though this companionship is what he has been missing his whole life. Their rivalry of earlier years has evolved into teasing banter and affection.

Ben hopes that one day it might evolve into love.

The waitress arrives with their menus. Something changes; Rey’s eyes widen and she shifts awkwardly in her chair as she regards the menu.

Panic sets in - is there nothing here she likes? No, Ben mentally chides himself, Rey’s sweet tooth is legendary among their peers.

Then, the answer settles over him as he spots the frayed sleeve of her jumper, and the threadbare cloak she wears. The prices are hardly outrageous - his mother had dragged him to far more expensive establishments - but to Rey, this place might as well cost the moon.

He takes a deep breath, adopts a casual tone. “You’ll let me treat you, won’t you?” he asks, flashing her a smile. “Since it was my idea and all?”

Rey chews her lips for a moment; pride and the desire to please him warring in her eyes.

“You can pick where we have our next date,” he adds, before his stomach flips. Will there even be a second-date, or has he embarrassed her sufficiently to prevent that?

But whilst his thoughts are running down a dark path, the tension has melted from her shoulders.

She shakes his hand. “Deal.”

They hold hands through the meal, gorging themselves on sweet pastries. When they leave the warmth of the cafe, she pulls him down for a kiss that tastes of gratitude, and far, far too much sugar.

It is the best taste in the world.


	6. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping forward a few months to Christmas... And a slightly longish one

When Ben awakens in his dormitory on Christmas morning, Hogwarts in blanketed in a thick layer of snow. Even the lake has turned to ice overnight.

He has never spent Christmas at Hogwarts before; but since Rey would not be going home for the holidays, he wanted to spend it with her.

Over the last months of their burgeoning courtship (and oh how mercilessly she had mocked him for using that word!) he had teased out only scant details of home life; enough to know how deeply unhappy it was.

He is determined to make sure they have a memorable - and romantic - Christmas.

* * *

They meet in the Great Hall at breakfast, and share a quick peck and murmured greetings under the watchful eye of their teachers.

"What do you want to do before lunch?" He asks, in between mouthfuls of toast and scrambled egg.

Rey blushes. "Well, since the lake is frozen over... I wondered if you wanted to go ice skating?"

Honestly, Ben can think of nothing worse. He is clumsy and awkward at the best of times; put him in a pair of skates on a frozen lake, he will last ten seconds before falling and embarrassing himself.

Hesitation must show in his face, for Rey looks suddenly crestfallen.

"It's fine, we don't have to," she says hurriedly, stabbing at her sausage before she sighs. "When I was little, I used to see pictures of people ice skating in Trafalgar Square, and I always wanted to try it. But there was never any money left over, and-"

Her next words are cut off as Ben pulls her close and places a soft kiss on her lips, uncaring if any of their teachers notice.

"Then let's go ice skating."

* * *

Ben had clearly not given himself enough credit. He lasts a respectable 42 seconds before face-planting on the ice, even with a Cushioning Charm in place.

Rey manages a whole three minutes before she too topples over.

They get up, try again, and fall again.

By lunchtime they are cold, shivering and crying with laughter, as well as sporting bruises all over.

But, Ben thinks as he rushes off to his dormitory to change before lunch, it was worth it to make her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to you all!


	7. Scarf

Her sides still aching from laughter - or maybe one too many collisions with the ice during their ill-fated skating sojourn - Rey hurries to Gryffindor Tower to change before the Christmas lunch.

And of course, to collect Ben's Christmas present.

He had spent the last few months finding any opportunity to spoil her; but her meagre funds made it hard to reciprocate in kind.

And when he had talked of exchanging Christmas gifts, her heart sank.

But luckily, fate had intervened.

(And, in this case, fate's name was Paige Tico)

One November morning, the Tico family owl had swooped not to Rose at the Hufflepuff table, but over to Gryffindor, bearing a parcel with Rey's name. A parcel crammed full of knitting needles and wool in a dozen different colours.

_"Dear Rey,"_ the accompanying note read, _"I remember how stressful N.E.W.T.s can be - maybe you can put your knitting skills to good use as an anxiety reliever. Paige xxx."_

And so an idea blossomed in Rey's mind.

Ben is already waiting in the foyer for her, dressed in - and she rolls her eyes - a decidedly _unfestive_ black jumper, in sharp contrast to the bright red and green one she is currently sporting.

They share a kiss under the mistletoe and he guides her to the nearest bench. His gift to her is wrapped in expensive silver paper. Hers to him is plain brown paper, and she feels embarrassed. But he accepts the parcel with wonder, and tears reverently at the wrapping.

"I thought your wardrobe could use some brightening up," she says in a small voice as he holds up a hand-knitted scarf, striped with a dozen colours from sunshine yellow to cherry red to shocking pink.

Ben laughs, and winds it around his neck. "Thank you! It's perfect," he tells her, his smile incandescent. "And oddly coincidental, it seems."

Her gift is a scarf too - Gryffindor red with golden stripes, and just enough imperfections for Rey to know he knitted it himself.

"Thank you," she says, and uses the scarf to pull him down for a kiss. And another.

And another.

Until Chewie's booming voice fills the foyer.

"Would you two stop snogging and get in here!" He grumbles, though his eyes sparkle. "We're not serving until everyone's seated, and I'm famished!"

They blush, and follow him into the Great Hall, and wear their scarves all through Christmas Dinner.


	8. Jingle

Christmas at Hogwarts is a special type of magical, Ben thinks, as he and Rey slip out of the Great Hall after dinner.

Not just because of the additional enchantments on the castle - hanging bells which jingle every time someone approaches; unmelting indoor icicles which are almost iridescent in the flickering candle light; and mistletoe charmed to appear and disappear at random moments in the corridor - but because Rey is with him.

And whilst the incessant jingling bells make it hard to sneak around the castle - perhaps they are more functional than decorative, Ben thinks wryly - the mistletoe which follows them like a shadow gives him ample opportunity to kiss her again.

And again.

And again.


	9. Gift

"Where are you taking me?" Rey whispers as Ben guides her along the seventh floor corridor. A chill wind whips through the castle, and she is grateful for the warmth of her new scarf.

The one he had made for her, she thinks with delight.

He rolls his eyes in fond exasperation. "I told you it's a surprise."

They stop before a non-descript wall. She tries to arrange her features into a look of surprise - and probably fails.

"Watch this," Ben says, pacing back and forth in, his face adorably scrunched into a look of concentration.

On his third turn, the wall suddenly slides open to reveal a room, brimming with a bizarre collection of bric-a-brac, furniture and other items.

He slides his hand into hers and guides her into the room.

"Uncle Luke may have let slip about this place after one too many firewhiskeys last Christmas," Ben says as the wall slides closed behind them. "It's called the Room of Requirement."

He peters off into an explanation, but Rey is only half-listening, transfixed by how the candlelight catches the different hues and tones of his dark hair. He's beautiful, and intelligent, and kind. And - for now, at least - he's hers.

Near the window is a chaise lounge, somewhat worn and brimming with lurid purple cushions. And in front of it is a coffee table with a huge thermos flask and plates of shortbread and cake and cheeses.

"The only thing the room doesn't generate is food," Ben continues. "I think that's because it can't violate-"

"Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfigurarion," Rey finishes.

He nods. "Anyway, I popped by the kitchens earlier and asked the House Elves for some treats for us. And," he gestures to the pile of boxes beneath the window. "We have some board games too. My family usually play board games at Christmas."

Rey feels a brief sting of jealousy. "We didn't really do much at Christmas back home," she says in a quiet voice. "Money was tight, and there were years we couldn't even afford a gift."

Talking about her parents and her home life always hurts. But Ben never judges, nor gives her those pitying looks. He pulls her close, lets his jumper absorb her tears, and kisses her softly.

They play a round of Exploding Snap to riotous laughter; they open up a set of Wizard Chess and come dangerously close to their first argument over a contentious move - but kisses prove an effective way of staving off fights.

They find a record player and dance to cheesy songs, neither of them graceful in their movements, but enjoying themselves too much to care.

It's simple, and domestic - the sort of Christmas Rey had always wanted. And tonight is the best gift she could have ever asked for.


	10. Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning - brief mention of sex (both agree they aren't ready!)

Tucked away in the Room of Requirement, Rey rewarding him with endless smiles and laughter, Ben doesn't want this day to end.

But soon the old grandfather clock chimes ten, signalling lights out time.

They'll have to sneak back to their separate dormitories now. Rumours are that, even on Christmas Day, Professor Pryde likes to haunt the corridors and hand out detentions to stragglers.

Unless...

An idea that is either phenomenally stupid or utter genius fills his mind.

"Rey," he says slowly, "Why don't we sleep here?"

As her eyes widen, a leaden weight settles in Ben's stomach. Merlin's beard, he must have sounded like an utter creep... and he starts to babble.

"Not sleep with me, I mean! Just sleep here. Not that I don't- no, that came out wrong!" He buries his face in his hands. His big mouth would always find a way to muck this up. And now she'll think that he only brought her here with the intent of getting her into his bed, when they haven't even talked about that part of their relationship, and he's not sure that he's even ready yet, but of course he wants to one day with her, and-

His thoughts are interrupted by Rey yelling his name.

Abashed, he turns to her. He's about to be dumped, he knows - and on Christmas Day, of all indignities.

But Rey isn't looking at him in outrage or horror. Instead, a shy smile plays on her lips. "You mean like a sleepover?"

Ben blinks. "I guess so?" He says hesitantly.

"Sounds amazing! I saw some wardrobes on the way in - maybe they have some pyjamas we can wear!"

He follows her in a relieved daze, picking up pillows & pyjamas & even a double sleeping bag found in the corner of a wardrobe.

They each slip behind conveniently placed changing screens, and emerge wearing plaid pyjamas - Gryffindor red and gold for her, Ravenclaw blue and silver for him. Even though they are both modestly attired, it feels strangely intimate seeing her like this.

As the candles sputter to darkness, they crawl into the sleeping bag. Rey's eyelids are already drooping as she snuggles into Ben's arms and presses a kiss to his lips.

"Night Ben," she says drowsily.

Within seconds, she is asleep.

He presses a kiss to her hair and holds her close, his body too small to contain the depth of his adoration for her.

 _So this is what love feels like_ , he thinks as he drifts off to sleep.


	11. Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning - brief mention of sex (but both agree that they aren't ready!)

Tucked away in the Room of Requirement, Rey rewarding him with endless smiles and laughter, Ben doesn't want this day to end.

But soon the old grandfather clock chimes ten, signalling lights out time.

They'll have to sneak back to their separate dormitories now. Rumours are that, even on Christmas Day, Professor Pryde likes to haunt the corridors and hand out detentions to stragglers.

Unless...

An idea that is either phenomenally stupid or utter genius fills his mind.

"Rey," he says slowly, "Why don't we sleep here?"

As her eyes widen, a leaden weight settles in Ben's stomach. Merlin's beard, he must have sounded like an utter creep... and he starts to babble.

"Not sleep with me, I mean! Just sleep here. Not that I don't- no, that came out wrong!" He buries his face in his hands. His big mouth would always find a way to muck this up. And now she'll think that he only brought her here with the intent of getting her into his bed, when they haven't even talked about that part of their relationship, and he's not sure that he's even ready yet, but of course he wants to one day with her, and-

His thoughts are interrupted by Rey yelling his name.

Abashed, he turns to her. He's about to be dumped, he knows - and on Christmas Day, of all indignities.

But Rey isn't looking at him in outrage or horror. A shy smile plays on her lips. "You mean like a sleepover?"

Ben blinks. "I guess so?" He says hesitantly.

"Sounds amazing! I saw some wardrobes on the way in - maybe they have some pyjamas we can wear!"

He follows her in a relieved daze, picking up pillows & pyjamas & even a double sleeping bag found in the corner of a wardrobe.

They each slip behind conveniently placed changing screens, and emerge wearing plaid pyjamas - Gryffindor red and gold for her, Ravenclaw blue and silver for him. Even though they are both modestly attired, it feels strangely intimate seeing her like this.

As the candles sputter to darkness, they crawl into the sleeping bag. Rey's eyelids are already drooping as she snuggles into Ben's arms and presses a kiss to his lips.

"Night Ben," she says drowsily.

Within seconds, she is asleep.

He presses a kiss to her hair and holds her close, his body too small to contain the depth of his adoration for her.

 _So this is what love feels like,_ he thinks as he drifts off to sleep.


	12. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short (2 Tweet!) chapter

Even decades later, Ben never forgets that Christmas break at Hogwarts.

The feel of Rey asleep in his arms, limbs sprawled out awkwardly and snoring softly, will always be his favourite memory of those halcyon days.

Hot chocolate flavoured kisses - of which she bestowed an endless number upon him - of course come a very close second.


	13. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is (for now!) the last of my HP-themed Reylo microfics. But rest assured, Ben and Rey and all their teenage pining and romance will be back in a month or two... 😘

When Ben tells Rey that he loves her for the first time, he wants it to be a special moment. Memorable. Romantic. Everything she deserves.

Beneath the fireworks as bells ring in the New Year would be perfect, he thinks, as he counts down the days till Hogmanay.

They sit in the Room of Requirement a few days after Christmas, munching on snacks and doing their homework. As far as N.E.W.T. level classes are concerned, the Christmas break is irrelevant.

Ben watches her brow furrow in concentration as she works on a Charms essay. She looks adorable, the quill flicking against her cheek as she searches for the right word.

"I love you," he blurts out, not meaning the words to escape him. "Oh fuck..." he slaps a hand over his mouth. "Sorry, I had this all planned out; I was waiting till Hogmanay and..."

A hand on his flushed cheek silences him. Rey looks at him, her eyes glassy with tears.

"You love me?" She asks in a hesitant voice, as if unable to fully believe him.

He pulls her close, presses his brow to hers. "Of course I do. I love you, Rey." He swallows. "I know we're only eighteen, and have barely started going out-"

"I love you, Ben," she says and pulls him closer for a kiss.

When they part, their eyes sparkle with tears of joy. 

Rey _loves_ him. 

The world has never seemed more beautiful than in this moment.


	14. Valentine

In the past, Ben had considered Valentine's Day at Hogwarts a pink-and-red taffeta covered, rose-scented, lonely Hell. His cynical heart swore that, even if he had a girlfriend come 14th February, there was no way he would participate in any of this nonsense.

Of course, that was before Rey.

Valentine's Day falls on a Sunday this year. A flurry of owls fill the Great Hall at breakfast, bringing all manner of singing cards and effusive gifts to his fellow students - some from admirers (both secret or otherwise) and some from parents.

On cue, Artoo lands at Ben's elbow. He narrowly avoids spilling his porridge down his jumper. His mother has sent him a box of fancy confectionery - like acquired on her recent diplomatic visit to Paris - and a card requesting that he share them with " _your lovely girlfriend_."

His parents have been badgering him for details about Rey since Hallowe'en; he is almost certain Luke and Mara are to blame for that secret being spilled.

Still, as he eyes the glittering macarons and chocolate roses whose petals seem almost lifelike, he sends them a silent thanks. Rey's vociferous appetite for all things sweet is legendary. And she will love these.

Ben has learned to be restrained in his gifts to her. Whilst he would spend every last Knut in Gringotts on her, she would be mortified at being unable to reciprocate. All she has ever needed from him was his time, and his love. Both of which he is happy to give.

Tucking the box under his arm, he heads to the Gryffindor table to take her hand. His Valentine. His girlfriend. His beloved.


End file.
